


Candle cove children's rhyme

by paragonGamer



Category: Candle Cove
Genre: Atmospheric, Children's rhyme, Gen, Kinda, i guess?, i just made this up on the spot tbh, like patty cake, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paragonGamer/pseuds/paragonGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kids would always sing this when playing with each other, a la Ring around the Rosie or Ice cube lemonade. I never had any idea where it was from though, and whenever I'd ask they told me to watch some channel. So I did, but all I got was static."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle cove children's rhyme

**Author's Note:**

> made this up on the spot and posted it cuz it wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy it w/e lol

Empty, blank doll heads  
Staring out at sea  
Voiceless, their lips move  
What will they say to me?

Pirate Percy, Pirate Percy,  
Come out of your shell  
I know you can fight,  
I'm sure you'll do it well!

Skin-taker, skin-taker  
Gritting his teeth  
Those empty, empty eye sockets  
Are looking at me.


End file.
